The Sparks of War
by TigerWolfDemon77
Summary: Nikolai and Yue are the youngest children of Ivan and Yao, after their parents die they are left in the hands of their corrupted elder siblings. Will these poor children find someone to save them from their torture? Find out (warning will contain rape/abuse in later chapters) summary sucks story will be better, slow start but will pick up faster in the next chapters RATE AND REVIEW


**Hey guys this is my first hetalia fanfic, i promise i will update this more and the teen titan story more...This story starts out as Rochu but becomes ameripan later so if you don't like rochu you'll have to suffer a bit, this story has many other pairings and this is just the first part, there will be a sequal to this story called the calm before the storm, I'm still new to this fanfic writing thing so be nice and please please please review and send me feed back because i may not continue if i feel no one cares. The next few chapters will also be rochu but again it will mostly be ameripan, there will be a side story to this called love will live on and it is mostly seychelles x hong kong and is more fluff than this story. And i don't want to hear any crap about inaccuracy because hetalia is very inaccurate at times...all spelling mistakes are mine this was unedited, and i don't own hetalia if i did it would be a hell of a lot less happy...so enjoy**

It was hard times during the Cold War, Russia's corruption at an all time high and China in the middle of a Civil War. Little was known to other countries that two great evils were born during the waning period of these two countries: two children whose exposure to this demonic times will lead to a deeper hell than that what was caused.

Anastasia was a daddy's girl, no doubt about it, she loved her Papa Ivan so much but she loved the country more than its personification. Russian Government was always right, even if death was involved. She loved watching those who "dishonored" Russia die. She grew up when her father was at his craziest, her never touched her or hurt her but he hurt others in front of her. Ivan taught her everything he knew and everything he believed at the time. She was the girl he groomed to take his place as Russia. Ivan loved Anastasia because she reminded him of Yao, her mother, and Russia was forbidden to see him. Anastasia was his princess, but his madness made him blind, because as he slowly felt corruption lessen the more it grew in Anastasia, the less he felt like the personification of Russia the more she felt like it. Ivan didn't like his history, he didn't want to represent his horrid past so he kept on being the present Russia until he thought Anastasia was ready to take his place, no matter the side effects.

Yao felt constant pain because of the War, he mostly stayed in bed but everyday he felt a little stronger. Yao felt that the communists were winning and when they did, he celebrated. China and Russia were now both communists so they could work together again, not. The Chinese government believed in a different form of communism which caused the governments of China and Russia to despised each other. Shortly after Chang and his twin Anastasia were born they were separated and Ivan and Yao were torn apart from each other by their governments. Yao felt his own corruption take over his mind after that day. Chang grew to love communism, he was proud to call China his home. He despised the people who revolted and laughed when he saw their blood on the ground. Yao had ordered that attack, and he ordered many more after, his son happily joined him to watch traitors die. Yao felt pain but it was hazy to him why he felt such pain, so he blamed the revolts and its supporters. Yao raised his son to believe the government was doing the right thing and China was the best, Chang was perfect. Chang was his only connection to his beloved Ivan.

China's past was long and hard, Russia's past was bitter and terrible, neither Ivan or Yao wanted to represent the past of their countries but at the time they didn't think that was a problem, but as time past they both felt weaker and weaker, neither knowing why.

A few years after communist Russia had fallen, and free enterprise had caused a more liberal China, Anastasia and Chang were brought together again. They immediately formed a equal and mutual respect of each other and bonded over a deep hate for America. Yao and Ivan were overjoyed and the thing that had taken them over when they were apart had disappeared, and they saw all the colors again. The blindness of depression and pride was gone, and they saw what their lives had become. Ivan recognized the look on Anastasia's face, it was the same one he saw in the mirror during the cold war, a crazed and terrifying look. Yao saw the same look on Chang's face. They then started to know why they seemingly lost corruption. A much more dangerous one would becoming to take fold.

After that day, Anastasia and Chang left and never came back...


End file.
